PvXwiki talk:Community Portal/Archive 1
Mod_rewrite *You going to create some URL re-write rules so the URL looks all tidy and stuff? :) Jaofos 19:55, 18 April 2007 (CEST) :*In LocalSettings.php change the $wgArticlePath to "$wgScript/$1" and make sure the host has mod_rewrite turned on in yer apache. Jaofos 19:55, 18 April 2007 (CEST) :: Not possible on current hosting... it is extremly cheap, I will upgrade in next 50 days. gcardinal 20:25, 18 April 2007 (CEST) It Does Exist! BuildWiki lives! Haven't had a lot of time, but at least at a cosmetic level, it looks pretty good. I am going to spread the word among some people I know are sad to see the build section go and see if they won't join. I would also like to discuss the possibility of Adminship when you get a chance. I realize you probably don't know a whole lot about me, but ask around on GuildWiki, builds have always been my main focus, and I know my stuff. I also think we need to start thinking about policy if we have any chance to get this working. Assuming we are only going to focus on builds, which makes sense, if we have any hope of getting this up and running, we need an actual build policy. However, it does make sense to wait until we can make sure everything works properly. Original builds will never be conquered! Defiant Elements 05:16, 19 April 2007 (CEST) : Hi nice to see you here :) You are free to contact me on MSN Messenger: admin@gcardinal.com or just by email so we can talk about stuff :) gcardinal 05:19, 19 April 2007 (CEST) Archiving Although I support keeping the existing original builds, one thing I would say is that the build wipe got at least one thing right, a fresh start isn't necessarily a bad thing. What we might consider doing is simply archiving the existing builds, creating a policy of our own, and starting fresh. We want this site to function correctly, and, in order to do that, we want to start off on the same foot, by which I mean, keep the old builds, but archive them and wait until a real policy can be established to actually submit builds to this site. Defiant Elements 05:20, 19 April 2007 (CEST) : Well sure but actually I like more idea of quality rating. Like if you have a Green Build for a build that are extemly popular, Gold, Purple and White build. So it will tell something about the quality. But there is many ways to do. However I dont want to go way of making archive. Hard policy will be a better solution. Make policy that can be applied to what we have. gcardinal 05:34, 19 April 2007 (CEST) ::Sounds good. On an unrelated note, I have found that we have some missing images, is there a specific category that we are missing, or just a few random ones. The ones I found I uploaded images for... [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 05:35, 19 April 2007 (CEST) ::: There is around 50 images missing I think. I'm not sure but something went wrong under grabbing of images, so I think images with " ! ' was not copied. But need to check that gcardinal 05:41, 19 April 2007 (CEST) gwbbcode ExtensionTest Does work with all kind of gwbbcode input. :D something;OQYQEnTqAAAAAAAAAA prof=W/Eshockevis/build prof=W/E pickup="some_unique_id"ShockEviscerate/build More work is needed but I think it will be nice for you guys to check it out : The idea here is to make extension that will make it possible to post a build by providing a template code from guildwars template.txt gcardinal 05:47, 19 April 2007 (CEST) Policy Once we get the site up and running properly, policy is the next step. I think we need to address 3 major polcies in order for this site to have any chance to work. *GW:BUILDS -- This is first and foremost, we need a hard and fast build policy. *GW:RFA -- If we expect this to work, we need multiple Administrators. *GW:NPA -- Builds are the greatest source of NPA, so we need a defined policy to define and deal with violations. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 05:55, 19 April 2007 (CEST) :I know how to code PHP/Perl, good on HTML/CSS/Ajax and so on, but I know almost nothing about policy writing. I only have some ideas, but nothing hard. So first we need to find some people that will get together and workout new policy's. gcardinal 05:57, 19 April 2007 (CEST) ::Probably the best option would be having several users meet via MSN (multi-person chat kinda deal) and have live discussions about policy. If we keep it all on the wiki, it could take weeks for even the simplest of policy to be put into use. On MSN, ideas can be fired off rapidly and discussed and improved, and general consent can be detected rather easily. -Auron 06:02, 19 April 2007 (CEST) :::Or we could all join IRC or Skype or what ever works for people. But things can get slow here on wiki. English are my very very second language, so we have decide on a few people who will actually write them down. gcardinal 06:07, 19 April 2007 (CEST) ::::(Edit conflict) Well, luckily, we have some of the people who worked on GuildWiki policies. I have written a couple, Auron has been involved in a lot, and most of the others have been involved at least at the discussion level. BrianG who I talked to earlier has been trying to create a working Build Policy for a while. The main thing is getting started, i.e. having someone get the process started. I can start on that tomorrow evening hopefully. Right now I am concentrating on getting set up. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 06:03, 19 April 2007 (CEST) :::::Sounds really nice. I will help as much as I can but I'm best when it comes to running site and scripts :) so would be really nice if you could get some people and work something out gcardinal 06:07, 19 April 2007 (CEST) ::::::Yeah I'm eager to help out with designing a vetting system. I haven't written any full policies before but I should be able to contribute some good ideas and also help out in writing and polishing text. Let me know the details of any live discussions you guys want to have or whatever else. -- BrianG 06:10, 19 April 2007 (CEST) MSN Alright, if we want to use MSN messanger as a medium for discussing builds, everyone has to know everyone's email. For the purpose of MSN, I use BTA258@Hotmail.com. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 06:11, 19 April 2007 (CEST) : I use admin@gcardinal.com gcardinal 06:24, 19 April 2007 (CEST) ::dwnstream@hotmail.com - let me know when its gonna happen though, I'm never on there unless its for some specific purpose. -- BrianG 08:07, 19 April 2007 (CEST)